A Very Merry Christmas
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: one shot early xmas fic Kai may just get his xmas wish this year... KaiRei for DV


**A/N: **Very, VERY early xmas fic. Lol I dunno why I'm posting it up now… just accept and move on

Disclaimer: Don't own , don't sue

Warnings: Boys and boys, don't like, don't read

Note: For DV. You know why lol.

!#$&

**A Very Merry Christmas**

Rei stared outside at the snow which covered the backyard. The neko jin shivered and pulled his blanket around him more tightly.

_Why is it that our power gets cut off on Christmas Eve? _Rei thought mournfully.

He sipped at his coffee which he had bought from the little café down the road which, miraculously, had still been open. Rei had been desperate for a hot drink- unlike Kai, he couldn't survive solely on water.

Rei frowned. Where was Kai anyway? He had gone out 2 hours ago, despite Rei's warnings, and still hadn't come back.

_I hope he hasn't fallen into a snow drift somewhere, _Rei thought.

An image of Kai stuck in a snow drift, with only his head showing made the Chinese blader giggle.

"What's so funny?" a voice, as cold as the snow outside if not colder, cut through his thoughts.

Rei looked up. "Kai? When did you get back?"

The Russian boy shrugged and sat down on the sofa, taking off his soaked jacket .

"Right…" Rei forced a smile and held out his mug of coffee. "Want some?"

Kai shook his head mutely and picked up a magazine.

Rei let out a quiet sigh. Although he should've been used to Kai's ways by now, it still hurt every time Kai ignored him. The younger male turned and went back to staring out the window at the falling snow. Unbeknownst to him, Kai had put down the magazine and was staring at him.

_He's so beautiful… _Kai thought, a twinge of longing gripping his stomach. He wanted so badly to reach out and stroke that tanned cheek, and put his arms around that slender form.

_I can't, _Kai thought, and he turned away. _I can't do any of that. If I did, Rei would probably hate me for the rest of my life. _He sighed and stood up. It was absolute agony, to be so close to the one person he loved and wanted more than life itself, but was unable to have.

He felt, rather than heard, Rei turn around and look at him with those large amber eyes.

"Kai? You alright?"

"I'm fine." The Russian said harshly.

"Okay…" Kai winced inwardly at the hurt in Rei's voice.

_It's better to hurt him and push him away than to let him get close to me and find out how truly disgusting I am._

Lost in his thoughts, the bluenette didn't realise that Rei had walked over to him until the neko jin laid his hand on Kai's forehead.

Kai flinched and pulled away. He saw the hurt in Rei's eyes, and the way his mouth turned down in the corners.

"Gomen." he said brusquely. "You surprised me."

Rei blinked, surprised at the fact that Kai had apologised. He grinned. "No worries." he looked up at Kai. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little flushed."

_Because you're standing so close to me, _Kai replied silently. _And I really just want to kiss you senseless._

"Kai?" Rei frowned.

_He's really out of it… Maybe he's coming down with a cold or something- I told him not to go out, _Rei thought, worry etched all over his face.

"Come on." Rei tugged the Russian into his bedroom and gently lowered him onto the bed. "You should be more comfy in my room- I don't know how you manage to go to sleep with only one blanket. No wonder you're sick." Rei was about to go and fetch more blankets, when Kai grabbed his wrist, preventing him from moving.

"I'm _not_ sick." Kai said flatly.

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Yeah and I'm Santa's little helper." he murmured sarcastically. "I'll go get you hot chocolate from the café."

"No! It's like a blizzard out there." Kai frowned at him.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Rei asked, hovering by Kai's side.

"For the last time, yes!" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Okay." Rei blushed. "Sorry."

"Just come and sit down." Kai moved over on the bed.

Rei shrugged and sat down, pulling the blankets around them. Kai turned away so Rei wouldn't see his reddened cheeks.

"So where were you before?" Rei asked, positioning the pillows around him so that he was comfortable.

"Just out for a walk." Kai replied, not even a hint of an emotion in his voice.

"In this weather?" Rei shook his head, muttering something under his breath which sounded suspiciously close to 'crazy baka'. "I bet you were buying last minute Christmas presents." Rei said and grinned victoriously when Kai didn't reply. "You were!"

"Hn." Kai grunted noncommittally.

_Caught out yet again by Rei, _Kai thought, hiding a smile. The 17 year old could act so immaturely sometimes- the victory dance he was currently performing attested to that.

Rei, realising that Kai was staring at him with an amused smirk on his lips, went bright red and hastily sat back down.

"So whose present were you buying?" he asked quickly.

"Yours." Kai replied bluntly.

"Oh." Rei gave an embarrassed grin. "You didn't have to."

Kai was so fascinated by how adorable Rei looked when he was embarrassed that he didn't think about what he was saying.

"I wanted to." he replied unintentionally.

Rei's mouth hung open and he stared at Kai with no small amount of surprise. "You… did?"

Kai blinked, snapping out of his reverie. _Shit! What did I say? Why is he staring at me like that?_

"That's so sweet!" Rei's entire face lit up and the smile he gave Kai was so sweet and so damn beautiful that for the second time within 5 minutes, Kai stopped thinking and just did what he had always wanted to do.

He kissed Rei.

It was clumsy, awkward yet electrifying at the same time. Rei tentatively raised a hand and laid it against Kai's cheek, pulling the Russian closer with his other arm. Kai, surprised beyond belief that the neko jin was responding, pulled away.

Rei blushed, and quickly pulled back. "I'm sorry- I thought that maybe, just maybe you might… might…" he hesitated and Kai wanted so much to pull him into his arms at that moment, but he refrained from doing so, needing to know what Rei had to say. "might… like me back." he whispered, and a tear fell onto the blanket.

"Like you back?" Kai echoed in disbelief. "_Like_ you?"

Rei seemed to crumple. "I'm sorry." he muttered. "I'll leave , I'll go stay with Takao…"

"_Like_ you?" Kai repeated numbly.

"Alright, alright, just shut up would you!" Rei snapped, his amber eyes blazing with a fury that Kai had never seen before. "I get it! You hate me. Just stop rubbing it in my face."

Kai, to both his and Rei's amazement, started laughing.

"You must be crazy." the bluenette shook his head. "I don't _like_ you." not waiting for Rei to respond, he added. "I _love_ you." and he kissed the Chinese boy again.

He felt, rather than heard, Rei's gasp of surprise, and felt a pang of anxiety- what if Rei only liked him? He felt slender arms wrap around his neck, and he tugged the neko jin closer, until their bodies were flush against each other, pushing all thoughts out of his mind.

Kai tilted Rei's head so that he had access to the neko jin's smooth neck. He nibbled teasingly down the smooth column, thoroughly enjoying Rei's little whimpers of pleasure.

"Wanted this… for so long…" Kai muttered into Rei's collarbone.

"Same…" Rei breathed. He gripped Kai's shirt tightly as the Russian's mouth moved lower and lower down his chest. He wasn't sure how and when his shirt had been removed, but it was now lying on the ground. "I- I love you too…"

Suddenly the phone rang. Kai groaned loudly, unable to believe his bad luck. Rei laughed and reached across the bed to pick it up.

"Moshi moshi."

"That you Rei?" Takao's loud voice was the last thing on this planet that Rei wanted to hear but he forced himself to be polite.

"Hai." Rei gasped as Kai pressed a light kiss underneath his navel. "Kai!" he hissed , but the older boy merely smirked and started to undo Rei's jeans. "You asshole! I'm going to-"

"Hey! Why am I an asshole?" Takao demanded, hurt.

"No, not you Takao. I was talking to Kai." Rei glared at Kai who was now removing his own shirt.

"Oh! Okay! Look, do you think you can let us in? It's really cold out here." Takao said.

"You're outside?" Rei yelped.

Kai sprang to his feet, alarmed.

"Yeah, why? Is now not a good time?" Takao asked.

"No, no, of course not." Rei muttered through gritted teeth. "Now's as good time as any."

Kai snatched the phone off Rei. "No, now's a crap time." he snapped. "Come back tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's Christmas!" Takao protested.

"Does it sound like I give a shit?" Kai hung up.

Rei looked up at him disapprovingly. "That wasn't very nice Kai."

Kai shrugged and smirked at Rei. "I have far better things to do than to listen to Takao blab on." his smirk widened as Rei blushed. "Now where were we?"

!#$&

Takao kicked at the door, scowling. "That jerk! What right does he have to kick us out of the dojo?"

He looked up as Max returned. Curiously enough the blond was bright red.

"What's the matter? Is the back door unlocked?" he had sent Max around to the back of the house to see if Rei had left the back door open yet again.

Max nodded mutely.

"Excellent! Come on, let's sneak in!" Takao started to run off but Max shook his head. "Why not? Aw c'mon Maxie, you're not scared of Kai are you?"

Max shook his head.

"Then why won't you come? And why are you so silent?"

Max, still bright red, let out a strangled breath. "Let's just say that they're… _busy_…"

Takao scowled, not getting the meaning behind Max's words. "Let's go find a motel. I hope Rei doesn't mind- I feel bad about leaving him all alone with that bastard."

Max grinned to himself. "I think Rei will be having a very _merry_ Christmas this year." he murmured under his breath.

!#$&

A/N: Okay, done! And no flames please, though CC is welcome. And yeah… dunno why I'm posting it up so early xX


End file.
